


Off-limits

by Meicdon13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Alfred are overprotective big brothers. Francis finds out the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off-limits

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was, "Christmas/Free for all, “G8 (group of 8) nations with France flirting with any/all of them,” from **silentside** for the **hetalia_ph** 2009 Kris Kringle.

Matthew whaps Francis on the head with his stuffed polar bear and runs into the kitchen. He bumps into Arthur, ignores his older brother’s surprised yelp, and hides behind him, hands clenching the material of Arthur’s shirt.  
  
“Matty? What’s wrong?” Arthur asks, trying to look over his shoulder. Before Matthew can answer, however, Francis barges into the kitchen, practically  _sparkling_  and spewing hearts and rose petals and perversion in every direction.  
  
“Mathieu!” Francis cries, “Why are you hiding behind Arthur? We are not done yet with your French lessons!”  
  
Arthur smacks Francis and glares at him. “I thought I told you not to perv on my brother, you frog,” he growls menacingly. “What have you done to him?” He grabs the nearest object—which happens to be a spoon—and holds it menacingly.  
  
“I did nothing wrong!” Francis protested, holding up his hands as if to ward off the spoon that Arthur was aiming at him. “Mathieu just ran off in the middle of our tutoring session.”  
  
Arthur looks like he’s seriously about to gouge out something important with the spoon and Matthew feels kind of bad for Francis, so he pipes up. “I … I was just surprised, Arthur. Francis … he didn’t really  _do_  anything.” He tightens his grip on Arthur’s shirt, just in case the older blond decides to attack Francis anyway.  
  
“Mathieu and I were just  _bonding_ ,” Francis adds, leering at Matthew over Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur kicks him.  
  
“Don’t leer at my brother, you pervert!” he yells.  
  
Francis smirks at him, “So it is okay if I leer at  _you_? Arthur, if you are jealous, you just have to say so,” he says, voice lilting as he takes a step towards the two brothers.  
  
Matthew squeaks in terror at the unholy glint that he sees in Francis’ eyes. Based on the way Arthur tenses up, he sees it too.  
  
Before anything can happen, though, Alfred barges into the kitchen as well, takes one look at the scene in front of him, and grabs the back of Francis’ shirt. “Get away from my brothers!” he snaps, yanking Francis away from Arthur and Matthew.  
  
Francis frowns, pulling himself out of Alfred’s grip and rubbing at his throat. “Honestly. Both you and Arthur have such abhorrent brother complexes. It is not good to be so selfish.”  
  
Matthew feels guilty—Francis was supposed to be helping him with his schoolwork as a favor to Arthur and now, both of his brothers were terrorizing him. “I’m okay you guys,” he says softly but firmly. He maneuvers around Arthur and grabs hold of Francis’ sleeve. “I’ll call you if I need help,” he says over his shoulder.  
  
“Make sure you do!” Alfred says.  
  
Matthew and Francis go back into the living room where Matthew’s notes are still strewn across the coffee table. They settle back onto the carpet and although Francis smiles at him like he’s thinking about eating him, the older blond doesn’t do anything to Matthew.  
  
A little later, Francis’ hand finds its way back to Matthew’s thigh, making the bespectacled blond yelp in surprise. Almost instantly Alfred’s attempting to throw Francis out while Arthur holds open the front door.


End file.
